


Let My Walls Break Down

by wildflowerriley



Series: Red and Blue [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara is super respectful of Lena's boundaries and Lena really appreciates it, soft and wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley
Summary: She’d heard Lena perfectly clearly (super hearing, duh!) but she needed to know she wasn't dreaming.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Red and Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	Let My Walls Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I posted a speculative draft of this a while ago and finally found the space to flesh it out, so here is the next instalment in the Red & Blue series. Please enjoy a short, soft look into early days Kara and Lena <3

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Lena throws her walls up sometimes. Kara knows as well as anyone that years of trauma will do that to you. And normally it might break her heart a little, but throughout the course of knowing Lena, Kara has learned that it only strengthens her resolve to show Lena just how much she loves her every day.

It’s in the little things for Lena. Like when Kara will brush her knuckles against her hand as they walk; a reminder that she is beside her, and the option to take her hand will always be there. Kara is giving her choice; the breathing space to decide for herself what she wants. 

Or like when they’re together in the quiet of Kara’s loft, and it’s late, Lena knows that everything she needs is exactly where it should be: pyjamas and clean clothes in a drawer Kara had cleared for her; the toothbrush and extra toiletries in their respective places in the bathroom; Lena’s favourite teabags rest beside the kettle, and Ziploc bags full of those Dublin scones she loves are waiting in the freezer. It’s all there if she wants to stay. When she is ready to stay.

The best part of it all is that she knows there are no conditions attached to any of the things Kara does to make her feel loved. Lena may have a hard time really believing it, but somewhere amidst the chaos of her ever-firing synapses and her constantly flaring anxiety… she knows, and it makes her heart glow.

She hasn’t stayed over yet though, not since they’d taken this new step. Up until now evolving their relationship to include sharing each other’s beds, waking up, and falling asleep together had made Lena skittish. Not because she didn’t trust Kara, but because she simply could not trust that the universe wouldn’t pull the proverbial rug out from under her and force her to land on a sore coccyx and worse still, a broken heart. 

Upon finally divulging these thoughts out loud to Sam, her friend gently reminded her that "you'll never know unless you actually take this new step,” and Lena eventually conceded that Sam was right.

Sam was always right. 

Kara doesn’t need to ask Lena why she doesn’t stay. Lena doesn’t owe her an explanation. As far as Kara is concerned, it’s Lena choice and she would gladly wait as long as needed if it meant that Lena felt safe. 

“You’re still here,” Lena mumbled as she woke up from her impromptu nap nestled in Kara’s lap. The astrophysics documentary they’d been enjoying was still playing quietly in the background, the blue screen light illuminating the living space. 

“Yeah, silly,” Kara carded her slender fingers through Lena’s dark locks. “This is my loft, last I checked,” she teased before stretching and yawning widely. For all of Alex’s jokes about Kara being an overgrown puppy, in this moment Lena well and truly believed Kara was part feline. She smiled to herself before placing a small kiss to the underside of her Kryptonian’s jaw, and suddenly, the last thing Lena wanted to do was leave. If she was being totally honest, she could stay here like this forever.

This was usually the point where Lena would start to make her way towards the door, so Kara slowly began to unwind her arms from around Lena’s sleepy form, falling easily into their usual routine. But instead of unsticking herself from Kara’s sofa, Lena curled up tighter into the living-breathing space heater she called her girlfriend.

“Hey there,” Kara chuckled, wrapping her arms around her angel once again as Lena nuzzled into her collarbone before inhaling deeply. A wave of shyness came over the young Luthor as she attempted to muster up the courage to ask what she’d wished she’d been able to for weeks now.

Lena mumbled incoherently into Kara’s neck.

“What was that?” Kara giggled as Lena’s breath tickled her sensitive skin. She’d heard Lena perfectly clearly (super hearing, duh!) but she needed to know she wasn’t dreaming.

Lena mumbled again, this time just embarrassed gibberish likely meaning something akin to “ _please don’t make me repeat myself.”_

“Lena?” Kara asked tentatively, shifting ever so slightly so that she could tuck a gentle finger under Lena’s chin.

Kara’s eyes were gorgeous any time, any place; but right now as she gazed at Lena, adoring and attentive, Lena was able to find her voice again. She wanted this. She wanted Kara. 

“Can I stay?” Lena murmured, more confident this time.

Kara’s eyes sparkled with more than just the reflection of the television light before she pulled Lena into a tender kiss.

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> Are you folks still enjoying this series? Sorry I was away for a wee while there... existing, am I right?!
> 
> I hope you all are keeping safe, heathy, and strong.  
> Big love always,
> 
> Riley x


End file.
